February 20, 2019 NXT UK results
The February 20, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on January 25, 26, and 27 2019 at the Phoenix Convention Center in Phoenix, Arizona. It aired on the WWE Network on February 20, 2019. Summary An elite tag team showdown kicked off the latest episode of NXT UK when the explosive combination of Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster squared off against Gallus’ Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey. At the end of the knockdown-dragout contest, Mark caught Andrews as his opponent dove through the ropes and planted him on the ring apron with authority. Moments later, Joe raised his knees and halted Webster's aerial attack off the top rope. This paved the way for Mark to execute a wicked forearm on The Modfather, sending him right into The Iron King's All the Best for the Bells for the impressive victory. Could Gallus have their sights set on The Grizzled Young Veterans’ NXT UK Tag Team Titles? Stepping off Moustache Mountain for the night, Trent Seven took on the very aggressive Australian Shane Thorne in his NXT UK debut. In the final moments of an extremely hard-fought effort, the heart of The Artful Dodger reigned supreme. Although he absorbed incredible punishment, including an injury to his right arm, Seven roared back to overcome his opponent with the earth-shattering lariat and picked up the much deserved three-count. The Grizzled Young Veterans hit the ring to air a grievance, taking issue with being forced to come “half way across the world” to educate the Phoenix members of the WWE Universe of their greatness. On behalf of his partner, Zack Gibson dismissed the coming challenge of NXT's Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan, who will battle The Grizzled Young Veterans in a title match established by General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala for next week. But when Burch & Lorcan stormed the ring to start the battle earlier than expected, Drake & Gibson headed for the hills. In a highly anticipated NXT UK Women's Championship rematch, Toni Storm once again went to war against Rhea Ripley. Despite a pre-match attack from The Mosh Pit Kid, Storm showed the heart of a true champion when she insisted that the match commence as planned. Storm battled back from Ripley's early aggression, only to suffer a vicious onslaught inside and outside the ring. Every time Storm fought back, Ripley shut her down, as she concentrated her ruthless onslaught on the titleholder's lower back and executed her devastating inverted Cloverleaf. Storm fired back with an explosive attack, including a pair of German suplexes that proved her back was still in in the game. Intensity reached a fever pitch as champion and challenger exchanged the advantage back and forth and left everything on the canvas in an effort to walk away with the coveted title. Then, just when it looked as if Ripley had the title in her sights with a devastating superplex/slam combination, the unrelenting Storm suddenly dodged out the way and sent her challenger crashing into the ring post, opening the door for Storm to roar back with Storm Zero for the huge title defense. Results ; ; *Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey defeated Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster **This match was taped on January 27, 2019 *Trent Seven defeated Shane Thorne **This match was taped on January 25, 2019 *Toni Storm © defeated Rhea Ripley to retain the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship **This match was taped on January 26, 2019 Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-20-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 2-20-19 NXT UK 25.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #30 results * NXT UK results #30 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #30 on WWE Network Category:2019 events